Into the Broken Beyond
by miki230
Summary: Mai is suicidal and goes a little to far one night and meets a Shinigami who saves her life. Now though, he has decided to watch over her. What happens when she falls in love? And what if she gets entwined with his past life! Please Review!


**Into the Broken Beyond 1**

**So I based this off of a manga I read (only a little) and since I had to write something for a class which somehow turned into a fanfic lol figured I'd post it anyway, hope you all like!**

**Please Review!**

**Pairing: Naru/Mai**

**Rated: M for attempted suicide, language and future chapters!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Taniyama Mai…sixteen years old, orphan. Her parents died when she was young and she currently lived with newly found relatives after having lived in an orphanage for the last three years. She was short, slim and always smiling. She had chin length brown hair, mahogany eyes and lightly tanned skin. She always wore skirts and long sleeves blouses. She had a short fuse but overall, Taniyama Mai was a sweet child. Though this begged the question as to why she was currently sitting on her mother's grave in the pouring rain with tears streaming from her eyes and blood pouring down scared arms from self-made cuts.

Each cut stands for those she has lost though the first one was made by a cruel person at her orphanage all the others were self-made. Two for her parents…one for her best friend, three for the girls who betrayed her for popularity, the number goes up and up. There were four new ones on her arms this night for the near loss of her innocence to her drunk soon to be ex-boyfriend and his stupid friends… She had finally gotten her guardians, who were kind but strict, to let her attend the party and it had nearly cost her dearly. Still might if she didn't stop the bleeding soon.

Mai was no fake…she didn't slice her wrists just to feel the pain. She cut from elbow to wrist in hopes that maybe she would finally join those she loved but every time she had failed. Now, as she sat in the rain, she wondered if it would finally be her time. The time ticked by and her body grew colder though whether it was her life leaving her or just the rain she didn't know…

"Stupid human….disturbing the dead with your teenage angst will never get you anywhere."

The voice made her jump for she was sure the cemetery was empty. Sluggishly she turned her head, trying to find the source but spotted nothing.

"I wish this was teenage angst…whoever you are. And don't tell me I am disturbing the dead…this is my mother's grave anyway."

The voice scoffed and she suddenly felt the air get even colder, like a blanket of ice was being wrapped around her.

"Like that gives you the right? Your mother's soul must be crying… If it isn't teenage angst, why injure yourself?"

Mai saw a figure slowly materializing in front of her though she couldn't make out any defining features. It was a little strange that the guy seemed to come out of thin air but her mind was too hazy to worry over minor things like that.

"Why do you care?"

She shot the words back with as much venom as she could muster. Admittedly though, that wasn't a large amount.

"I actually don't care but then again…I am the one who has to collect your soul so you could at least have the decency to thank me."

At this, Mai's eyes opened wide and she finally got a good look at the boy standing before her. He was wearing a long dark colored jacket and dark colored pants of some kind. His skin was an icy pale contrast to the dark color and his hair, which seemed untouched by the pouring rain looked black or at least dark brown to her hazy vision. He was standing closer now and she could see the color of his eyes, ocean blue, but the look in his eyes chilled her to the bone. He was obviously not amused by her even though his lips were curled in a half smile half smirk that made her angry for some odd reason…she certainly didn't trust him.

"What do you mean you are going to collect my soul?"

At this, the boy smirked and reached into his jacket, pulling out a book that seemed much too large to have been held there. Flipping through the he pointed at a specific point and started to read.

"Mai Taniyama, sixteen year old female. She does not suffer from depression but cuts because of trauma to relieve the pain and avoid said depression. Has a kind though not particularly loving family…works hard for everything she has. Had a kind boyfriend who changed after getting into the wrong crowd. She was almost raped by him and his friends, commits suicide on mother's grave…"

Mai nodded slowly, not knowing how this man knew but nodded anyway.

"If you already know all that then just let me die in peace…"

The man shook his head and offered another fake smile.

"I find myself not wanting to do that… You see, every person who's soul I collect is a different color but yours, yours is pure white." He kneeled before her. "I am a Shinigami and from today on, I will be interested in seeing what happens to a pure soul that cheats death."

With those last words, Mai passed out and the strange Shinigami was left to do what he would with her. She didn't have the energy to stop whatever he might do, let alone remain conscious.

**~!~!~!~!~**

**~!~!~!~!~**

**~!~!~!~!~**

**Okay so I know this is short but it is a test chapter just to see if anyone likes this!**

**I hope you all enjoyed my prolog and sorry it is kind of angsty, I promise ti gets better!**

**Anyway, if you think this is worth continuing, please review!**


End file.
